The Daughter of Coldharbour
by Asmund Qahnaarin
Summary: In the early first Era a King makes a pact of blood. A pact that will tear his family apart. A pact that will ultimately threaten humanity itself. A pact that can only be undone as it was created. A pact that can only be undone in blood. This is the untold story of the rise and fall of the Volkihar Vampires.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hi Everyone. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. This story is written through the lens of Serana telling the dovahkiin. And there will also be some parts that take place in the 4th era, although they will Not be the majority of the story.**

**I want to warn everyone that this story will be very dark, horrific, depressing, and in some places graphic or gruesome. By the end you will thoroughly be able to see why I gave it an M rating. I am NOT writing it this way just for cheap thrills. I believe it is the only responsible way to handle this subject matter.  
**

**EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I will see you at the bottom.**

_**The Daughter of Coldharbour**_

_**Or the untold story of the rise and fall of the Volhikar Vampires**_

_**Part 1 The Daughter of Coldharbour**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Year 202 of the 4th era**_

_**22 of Last Seed**_

Serana lay in her chamber in Fort Dawnguard, mulling over her life. She was supposed to finally feel whole again. For the first time in probably her entire life she had friends, and a home where she felt safe. She was human again, and her father would plague her no longer. But still she could not shake her feeling of intense loneliness. No matter how many friends she made or how human she became there was not a single person who could truly understand her and what she had been through. How many people were over 4000 years old? How many people had grown up in a family of Daedra worshipers? How many people had a father like hers? The list went on and on.

Finally unable to lay in bed any longer Serana got out of bed and left the room, wandering aimlessly through the halls of Fort Dawnguard. Fort Dawnguard was a colossal structure, with only about 12 occupants as the reformed Dawnguard was only in its infancy. Serana sometimes appreciated this fact, because it was easy to find a quiet chamber with no one in. Being somewhat of a recluse this was quite useful at times. But now Serana was wishing she had someone to talk to.

Eventually Serana left the castle entirely, and walked through the grounds enjoying the night air, letting it envelop and relax her. Serana suddenly heard the sound of a click and then a hiss and a thud. A crossbow bolt had just been loosed. Who else is out at this time of night? Wondered Serana. Going to investigate, Serana found it was Asmund. Asmund was the Imperial Warrior who had awoken her from her slumber only 14 months earlier. More importantly he was Dragonborn, and a Legate in the 4th Imperial legion of Cyrodiil. Serana was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that there was an empire based out of Cyrodiil. But most importantly of all Asmund was, both the first friend she had ever had, and the best friend she could ever hope for. "Asmund, what are you doing out here?" asked Serana.

Asmund turned around startled, nearly dropping his crossbow. "Just getting some practice with the crossbow. After all we can't be too prepared when dealing with vampires. But also I couldn't sleep." Said Asmund. "What are you doing out here, Serana?" he asked.

"Well I couldn't sleep either." She said. "And believe me, brooding in the middle of the night is not good for me, so I came out here for a walk in the cool air to clear my head. Do you mind if I stay here with you?"

"Sure." Said Asmund." I could use the company."

Serana sat down on a stump, and let out a small discontented sigh. Serana realized the only way to get this, all of this, off of her mind was to tell someone, and there was only one person she could bring herself to tell. "Asmund, do you mind if I tell you something? Something I have never told another living soul?"

"Sure." Said Asmund intrigued. "What is it?" he asked. Sitting down on a stump as well.

"The Truth." Said Serana with a sigh. "All of it."

"Oh." Said Asmund.

"Where do I begin? "Asked Serana wondering to herself.

"How about at the beginning." Said Asmund.

"Alright."

Letting out a long sigh she began "I was 14 the year my father went mad."

**So how did you like the first chapter? Please review.I know it was very short but most will be MUCH longer. If anyone is wondering this story will end up being well over 100 thousand words.**


	2. Chapter 2 Serana

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**Hi everyone. I wanted to say a few things about this story that I did not say in the first chapter. You may ask the question "How canon are we?" In general will follow canon when I can find information directly in the game. I may and will frequently include information I find on the internet such as on wiki's. But unless said explicitly in the game I WILL FEEL NO OBLIGATION to include it. Furthermore where there is no information I will make something up. Also I will FREQUENTLY CREATE ENTIRELY NEW INFORMATION in order to flush out the story as long as it does not contradict already existing canon.**

Chapter 2

4000 years earlier

Serana put the book she was reading down on the table. She loved to read, all sorts of things but particularly novels. She frequently escaped to the library to escape the rigors and pressures of life as a princess in training. This particular was a history of the Dragon War, and the heroes who fought in it, only 233 years earlier at the end of the merethic era. Serana enjoyed reading history because she could pretend to be someone else, such as the great hero Hakon One Eye. Serana casually glanced over at the shelves upon shelves of books in her family's personal library. There were thousands of books and scrolls in the room. Most were not novels, but there were a few that were. Most of these Serana's father, King Harkon, had acquired solely for his daughter, as he knew she loved to read them, and as a princess did not have much opportunity to make friends with other children, or anyone for that matter.

Serana's father was a king of a small duchy just north of Solitude. He was a good father to the best of his ability, if a bit neglectful at times. But Serana knew that this neglect was born only out of having the responsibilities of a king. But lately he had been acting differently. Serana could not place the change so she tried not to let this worry her too much.

Picking up her book, Serana left the library and entered the hallway that ultimately would take her to the castle courtyard. Instead of heading to the courtyard, she turned and instead headed to her bedroom as it was time for dinner and she had to get into presentable attire. Once or twice a week her family hosted great banquets, but tonight was not one of those nights. _Thank the Daedra for that,_ thought Serana. On evenings that they hosted banquets Serana had to wear a dress so tight she could barely breathe. What she had to wear all the rest of the time was uncomfortable enough. Entering her chambers, Serana found that one of the servants had already laid out a new dress for her. Serana took it into her private dressing room, and slipped into the dress. She brushed her medium length black hair out of her face. Serana then dabbed some makeup on her face, bringing out her brilliant green eyes. When she was done, she looked into the mirror and saw that she was presentable. And then she returned to her bedroom and sat waiting, for a servant to come and escort her to dinner.

After a while Serana got tired of waiting and returned to her book. _And the great dragon, Parthurnaax, returned to the valley where the forces of men were gathered._ Serana was only able to read a few more lines before the servant came to take her to dinner, or so she thought. Instead the servant knocked on the door, and said "Lady, Serana?"

"Come in." said Serana waving her hand impatiently even though no one could see her. She wished she could free herself of these formalities, but they were her life and she knew she would never truly be rid of them.

The servant entered the room, and bowing low to her, he said "I regret to inform you that your father is busy and dinner must be delayed until such a time as he is able to join you."

"Okay." Serana said slowly, and a little suspiciously as this was the third time her father had been late for the Evening Meal in a row now. "Did he say why he will be late?" Serana asked.

"No". said the servant. "Only that he is at the shrine of Molag Bal, and must not under any circumstances be interrupted."

"Oh." Said Serana, returning to her book. After a few seconds she realized that the servant was still standing there and said "You're dismissed."

"Right, of course, Lady Serana." The servant mumbled nervously turning to leave. "Lady Serana?" he asked turning back around. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, no. I'm fine." She said. The servant turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. 1 hour, went by. Finally the servant returned and said "Lady Serana your dinner is ready."

Serana got up, and grumbled "Took long enough."

The servant escorted her to the dining hall where her father and mother were already present,

"Hello Serana." Said her father. "I hope you didn't mind the wait."

"What took you so long, Father?" Serana demanded.

"That is none of your concern," replied her father, in a voice both kind and gentle, but one that also told her that the subject was closed for discussion.

"Fine." She grumbled.

Dinner was served. They had a feast laid out before them. After the fourth course, Serana, could not bring herself to eat any more.

Finally Serana retired to her quarters, and laid down for the night. But she could not sleep, for one troubling thought plagued her mind. "What is going on with father?" she wondered. This single thought troubled her well into the night.

When Serana awoke the next morning, the sunlight shown through the drapes of her bedroom. It was midmorning, probably at least 9:30. "Damn." Serana muttered, realizing she had slept too long. She was going to be late for her tutoring session, unless she hurried. Slipping into a dress, this one emblazoned by Azura's star on the breast, she quickly groomed herself, as best she could and slipped into her shoes. Serana left her chambers and took off running down the hallway as quickly as she could. Nearly tripping on her dress, she made a left turn, picked herself back up and kept running. Finally reaching her destination, Serana plopped herself down in her seat just before her tutor, Sir Hawkins walked in.

"Lady Serana," said Sir Hawkins, a tall, heavyset man with blonde hair and a long beard, "I trust you are doing well?" He said it more as a question than as a statement. He had known her since she was only three years hold, and knew her well enough to see when something was amiss.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Serana, lying. She did not want to upset him with her worries when they were probably nothing. He might be annoying as a tutor but she knew that he genuinely cared about her, and if she truly was troubled he would be as well.

"Good," said the man deciding it would be best not to prod too much. "Today we will be starting with your history lessons. A princess after all needs to have a firm knowledge of the world."

"I know, I know." moaned Serana, even though history was her favorite subject. Inside she was secretly glad of something to take her mind off her father's recent troubling behavior.

The rest of the morning past by quickly, as she worked through her lessons. Finally Sir Hawkins released her for the rest of the day around two in the afternoon. Serana wandered back to her chambers. Serana decided to take a nap but found herself unable to sleep. Giving up on sleeping Serana got on her hands and knees and began to pray. "Azura you are my patron, my protector, my friend, in your name I ask please guide me and protect me. Please if my father is in danger please reveal it to me, so that I may help him. . ." Serana continued praying until it was time for the evening meal. Her father was late. Again.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone and thanks for reading. Also if anyone was wondering it is canon that Serana's family were Daedra worshipers even before they became vampires. I have flushed this out a bit. But the basic fact is canon. Azura being Serana's patron however is my own creation and it will be important to the story later on.**

**Once again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. EVERY REVIEW I GET WILL HELP TREMENDOUSLY. EVEN A ONE or TWO SENTENCE REVIEW MATTERS HUGELY TO ME!  
**

**PM me if you have any questions about the story. ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF SOMETHING YOU WANT TO HAPPEN DO NOT HESITATE TO TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR PM. I MAY NOT USE IT BUT I WILL CERTAINELY TAKE THE IDEAS INTO CONSIDERATION. IF I DO USE THEM I WILL GIVE THE PERSON WHO SENT THE IDEA CREDIT IN AN AUTHORS NOTE.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading. See Ya next chapter everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mother Daughter Bonding Time

**Yay, we made it to chapter 3! Everyone this chapter is divided into two separate sections. The first is slow and uneventful but shows some of Serana's relationship with her mother Valerica which I thought was important. The second section has a lot happen in it. It also ends on a bit of a cliffhanger.**

_**WARNING**_

**SERANA INVOLVED IN PRACTICES OF DAEDRA WORSHIP INCLUDING ANIMAL SACRIFICE. IF YOU DON"T WANT TO READ THIS SKIP SECTION TWO.**

_**Everyone please review. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Nothing encourages me to keep writing more than getting positive, and on occasion slightly negative feedback.**_

Daughter of Coldharbour

Chapter 3

"Reach into the void." Said Serana's mother. "Imagine yourself shooting a bow and arrow." It was the following day, and Serana's mother was giving her a lesson in the arcane arts. Serana's mother set aside 1 day every week for this purpose. It was one of the few times Serana and her mother really got to spend any time alone together. Consequently Serana enjoyed the lessons thoroughly. Today it was proving a welcome distraction from Serana's worries regarding her father.

"If you imagine yourself doing this it will be so." Said her mother patiently. "Focus, Serana."

Serana frowned with concentration, and then suddenly, without warning, a ghostly blue arrow made of pure energy shot out of the palm of her hand and at the target on the other side of the room.

"Good job." Said her mother. "Again." She informed her daughter. Serana repeated the exercise, this time with slightly less effort.

"With practice your arrow will never miss its mark." Serana's mother told her daughter. "Again."

Serana repeated the exercise 3 more times before her mother decided it was time to move on to something else.

"Now," said her mother "let us work on your mastery of alchemy." Walking over to the Alchemy station her mother had set up for her to practice with, she asked "Serana, what is the purpose of alchemy?

"To combine 2 or more regents, to create a powerful, or sometimes deadly effect." Serana answered without hesitation. Her mother had told many times.

"Yes, that is true." Said her mother. "But that is only the lesser goal. The greater goal is to find the philosophers stone which can turn any base metal into gold, as well as make the person who posses the stone immortal. No one has ever achieved this goal however." Said Serana's mother.

"Oh." Said Serana.

"Now, make me a weak paralysis poison." Said her mother.

"Okay." Said Serana. "That takes," Serana paused in thought, "Nirnroot, I think."

"No" said her mother. "It takes Canis Root. If you used Nirnroot, you wold probably kill yourself."

"What else does it take?" asked Serana.

"You tell me."

Serana thought for a moment, going through all of the regents she knew, their uses, and the potions they were commonly used in. Finally confident she had figured it out Serana said "Swamp fungal pods?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" asked her mother.

"Telling you Mother."

"Well your right. Good job."

Serana beamed with her mother's praise. She only received it on rare occasions. Serana knew her mother loved her dearly, but she had nearly impossibly high standards, and not just for Serana, but for everyone. Serana went to collect the regents, and upon returning her mother instructed her on the procedure to procure the poison. The rest of the day passed like this. When Serana was done, and her mother having found a defect in it would simply tell her, "Make it again." Until finally she got it right. Then they repeated the process with making an antidote to the potion. Serana figured out what the ingredients were, made the potion under her mother's carful instruction, her mother critiqued it, and then had her make a new one until she had perfected it.

Finally as afternoon wore into evening, her mother told her it was time to be done for the day and that they should go and get dressed for dinner. As Serana was packing up her wand, her staff, and her alchemy kit she finally got up the nerve to ask a question. "Mother, Can I ask you a question?" Serana asked.

"What, is it?" asked her mother just a twinge impatiently.

Serana took a deep breath and inhaled and exhaled. She knew her mother might not like hearing this. After steeling herself for any response her mother might give she asked, "Mother, what is going on with Father?"

"Honestly, Serana, I don't know." Said her mother. "I know he has been acting a little strange lately, but I can't figure out what is causing it. Truthfully your father has gone through phases like this before, so I wouldn't dwell on it too much. It is probably nothing."

"Okay, I will try not to worry." Said Serana. But she was worried, and it was a worry she couldn't shake. _I'll go to the shrine of Clavicus Vile to night, and wish for knowledge of the trouble my father is in._ thought Serana.

**NEW SECTION**

That night after their evening meal, to which Serana's father was finally on time for a change, Serana headed to the shrine of Clavicus Vile, to make her offering. His Shrine was one of the larger ones they had in the castle, complete with a statue of the daedric prince, and fountains, as well as a garden, and a pen fool of the animals used in sacrifices.

Upon entering the shrine Serana donned the ritual robes, emblazoned with the symbol of Clavicus Vile. Then Serana began to perform the ritualistic chant. Finally after finishing the chant and asking her favor of the deity she prepared her sacrifice, a young male goat. Spreading its legs on either side of the alter, breaking them in the process Serana drew her knife across the young goats throat letting blood spew out in huge amounts. Wetting her hands in the blood Serana put her hands in the fountain making it run read. Finally she wrote her wish, to know of the danger her father was in, in the blood of the goat on a piece of parchment burned it in the fire as well as the body of the goat.

The ritual being complete Serana prepared to return to her quarters. That night Serana fell asleep quickly, not waking until dawn.

**So how did you like the chapter everyone. _PLEASE REVIEW Your reviews mean a lot to me and may help make the story even better._**

**Oh by the way Azura will become an important character later in this story as she is Serana's patron deity, so if you don't know who Azura is or what she is like, you may want to look her up.**

**See ya next chapter everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4 Serana's Wish

**ATTENTION VERY IMPORTANT**

**If you did not notice my warning in the first chapter, please read it below.**

**I want to warn everyone that this story will be very dark, horrific, depressing, and in some places graphic or gruesome. By the end you will thoroughly be able to see why I gave it an M rating. I am NOT writing it this way just for cheap thrills. I believe it is the only responsible way to handle this subject matter.**

**BE WARNED IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS TYPE OF MATERIAL IN STORY'S THAT YOU READ_ T_****_hIs Is YoUr LaSt ChAnCe To TuRn BaCk. I wIlL NoT pOsT tHiS wArNiNg AgAiN!_**

**EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW.**

Chapter 4

Discoveries

Serana awoke the following morning feeling wide awake and optimistic about the day to come. She did not tutoring with Sir Hawkins today. Today her father had promised to let her have today off. She did not know if Clavicus Vile had accepted her offering, but at the moment she wasn't worried about it. Her father had set aside all of today to spend with her doing what she wanted, something that only happened once or twice every few years, and she was determined to enjoy herself.

Serana slipped on one of her many highly impractical and uncomfortable dresses. This one was a deep shade of a deep shade of blue, embroidered with a stylized golden rose, Serana's personal royal standard. Serana then proceeded to do her hair and cosmetics. Serana then bounced around her room in excitement before heading down to the meal hall, for an early breakfast. Her father had made sure the cooks prepared her favorite breakfast lamb with melted cheese and a sweet roll for desert. Bounding into the meal hall Serana found her father already awake and waiting for her, despite the early hour. "Hello dear." Said her father. "Are you ready for our special day together?"

Serana nodded beaming with excitement. "Yes, father."

"Good." Said her father.

After Serana ate her meal, she and her father decided to play a game of chess. They played 3 games and Serana won 2 of them, both times under suspicious circumstances. After that Serana and her father decided to go horseback riding in the forest surrounding the castle. As they returned to the castle in early afternoon, Serana's father stopped his horse just short of 100 yards from the castle. "Serana, I have some exciting news." He said, as she slowed her horse to a stop.

"What is it?" she asked? Beaming with excitement and eager to hear his exciting news.

"As you know," he said, "the 20th of evening star is approaching."

Yes, I know that, how could I forget?" asked Serana, just a twinge nervously. She did not like where she thought this conversation was going."And as you know the 20th of evening star is Lord Molag Bal's summoning day." Serana's heart started to beat harder, and harder. "And you, and your mother have been selected to be offerings this year. Isn't this wonderful?" asked her father.

Serana was now on the verge of tears. _I'm too young to die. No one ever survives that ritual. And after the offering dies they go to Coldharbour forever as Molag Bal's plaything, with no chance of escape!_ But at the same time Serana knew that being chosen was a great honor and not chosen lightly. "Yes, it is a great honor." Trying to muster as much sincerity as she could which was not much.

After returning home, Serana returned to her chambers immeadietly. She began shaking and sobbing so badly she could barely make it to the bed. When she did she collapsed, her legs falling out from underneath her. The world started to spin. In the next hour she vomited 3 times, before finally crying herself to sleep. Her sobs could be heard throughout the entire castle, well into the night.


	5. Chapter 5 The Next Morning

**So here we are. We have made it to chapter 5. Chapter 5 is short just like chapter 4. I actually feel that chapter 5 is one of the strongest chapters I have written so far. The reason it is short is I ended up dividing one chapter into 4 chapters. So they are all a lot shorter.**

Chapter 5

Serana woke the next morning feeling like her throat was on fire. It was dry from crying. Her hair was a mess, her forehead throbbed. Not being able to muster the will to stand much less leave the room, Serana just lay there. She was more scared than she had ever been in her entire life, not that she had ever had much to fear until now, being a princess and all. There was a sort of grim irony to it she thought, being a princess and yet destined die a painful gruesome death, and face an afterlife of eternal torment. But despite her fear Serana couldn't shake the thought, _this is a great honor, so shouldn't I want it. _Serana had been taught her entire life that this was something every girl should hope for, and yet now that her chance was here she found herself desperately wishing for a way out. Serana stayed in bed for another hour, her mind numb and only vaguely active. Whenever a thought did float into her consciousness it was generally grim and unpleasant. Finally mustering the will to stand, Serana got up and put on a clean outfit, but did not even bother to fix her hair this morning.

Finally Serana stumbled into the meal hall where her mother and father were sitting. Her mother's hair was up, and she was well groomed as always. She had a smile on her face albeit not quite as much of one as usual. _How is she taking this so well? _Wondered Serana. Sitting down at the table in the center of the hall, a servant came up to Serana and asked her what she would like to eat this morning. She started to say her usual order of eggs and bacon but realizing her stomach couldn't handle that right now, she said just toast and a glass of water. "Are you s . . ." the servant started.

"I, I'm sure." She said.

After the servant left, her father quietly said hello to her. Serana merely grunted in response. The servant returned with Serana's very small meal. She ate it in silence, barely looking up. Finishing her meal Serana quickly retreated to her quarters, and flopped down on her bed again barely moving for the better part of 2 hours. Thoughts floated around Serana's mind in a big jumble, Serana having too little energy to think about any one thing for any length of time. But one thought kept returning to her mind._ If this is a great honor and a gift, but I wish so strongly for a way to turn it down, then maybe the problem is with me. _Serana hoped this wasn't the case but the more she thought about it the more worried she became that it was. Serana spent the rest of the day locked away in her chambers barely moving, accept to use the bathroom, and barely thinking but thinking all too much all at the same time. Finally after the sun had gone down and it was late that night there was a quiet nock on the door. Groaning Serana got up to answer it. When she opened the door whoever had been there was gone. In there place was a folded piece of parchment. It was a note. Serana picked it up and unfolded it. There was no signature on the note, no way to identify who it came from. On the note were written 2 said '_Have Hope'._

**_EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW_**

**Who do you guys think sent the note. Tell me in a review or a PM.**


	6. Chapter 6 Decisions

**So here is chapter 6. It is quite a bit longer than the last 2.**

**In case anyone is wondering I WILL NOT BE INCLUDING THE RITUAL ITSELF. I just don't have the stomach to right that, nor do I think I could do it justice. I will pick up the story immediately after it is over.**

Chapter 6

Serana read the note thrice over, half expecting it to change or disappear altogether. Serana did not know why but just seeing those 2 words written on the folded sheet of parchment lifted her mood, if only slightly. Perhaps it was simply the knowledge that someone cared for her enough to send the note. Even still Serana did not see how this or anything else would help her out of her predicament. Really it probably wasn't even worth thinking about. Serana put the piece of parchment aside on her bedroom table before walking into her bed and letting sleep take hold of her. Sleep did not come easy for her that night. Serena's mind kept her awake imagining all the horrible things Molag Bal might have in store for her. She knew he would rape her at the very least. But it almost always went further than just that. Serana did her best not to think about all the horrible possibilities. Finally after several hours she drifted off to sleep. Her sleep was filled with nightmares.

Serana awoke around 9 the next morning. She lay in bed for about an hour more before gaining the will to stand up. The brief glimmer of hope Serana had experienced the night before had now faded almost entirely. Getting dressed but barely bothering to brush her hair Serana walked out into the hallway. Serana decided to bypass breakfast entirely this morning as it would be lunch time soon anyway. Instead she went to the courtyard where she just sat on a bench and relaxed. After 90 minutes she returned to the interior of the castle, proceeding directly to the meal hall where she ate lunch.

Upon her arrival there her father greeted her saying, "Gooday Serana, I did not see you this morning. May I ask where you were?"

"I, I just wanted to be alone." Said Serana. "I was in my room and later the courtyard."

"Ah, no doubt excited for your big day." Said her father. "Am I correct?" Then noticing the fact that she was not properly groomed and the weary look in her eye he said "Is everything all right sweet heart. You don't look like your usual cheerful self." He asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." Serana lied a little too softly.

Finishing her breakfast Serana returned to chambers. Only having the energy to sleep away her last few days in Mundus before entering Coldharbour forever. She lay down on her bed and tried to sleep. Serena's thoughts drifted back in the direction they had been in the night before. Once again she began to wonder if she actually should want this and if she was the actual problem. At the same time she couldn't help but wonder how could any religion that taught a girl to hope for this fate be true. But if Daedra worship wasn't true where did that put Azura? Azura had never been anything but good to her. In fact in the last 2 days Serana had found herself praying to Azura more than ever before. Azura couldn't save her, because of the rules which the daedric princes were required to follow but praying to her patron goddess still comforted Serana in a way she didn't understand. Serana looked out her window and saw that the sun was already completely down. She had been laying here for 10 hours already. No matter, she thought. It wasn't like she had much more to do in her very short and pathetic life anymore. Serana heard a sharp nock on the door. Getting up to answer the door Serana almost tripped on her way there. When she opened the door no one was there, but a note was on the floor in their place. Serana unfolded the piece of parchment. It read "_be strong._"The words resonated with Serana somewhere deep within. It sounded like something her mother would tell her. In that moment Serana decided the best thing she could do was to live out her last few days as normally as possible, and quite literally be strong from an emotional standpoint, at least to the best of her ability.

In deciding this Serana decided to stay up late that night. She had been sleeping or laying down semi constantly for nearly 48 hours. She could stand staying up a little later tonight. Grabbing her book that she not read in 2 days Serana cast mage light before finding her place, and starting to read. Serana stayed up until nearly 2 o'clock that night and did not wake up until 9 the next morning. Serana's days returned to having at least some degree of normalcy. Serana would get up in the morning at a reasonable hour. She would get dressed. She still neglected grooming for the most part. She would then eat breakfast in the meal hall, and spend an hour or 2 in the courtyard. She would then return to her room for the rest of the day. She would read her book for a while and then sleep most of the day from around noon to 10 pm. Around 10 pm there was always a knock at the door. Serana would get up to answer it and no one would be there, but a note with words of encouragement would be left in their place. One night Serana attempted to find out who the sender of these notes was. She discovered nothing.

And eventually came the night before the ritual began. Serana found herself entirely and totally unable to sleep that night. _In less than 24 hours I will be dead_. Serana realized. If she was going to die she wanted to make sure she didn't give in like a scared little animal being pursued by a huge ferocious predator with no chance of escape. Which was exactly how she felt. Getting out of bed Serana got on her knee's and prayed to Azura until dawn. As Serana prayed she heard Azura's voice in her head. _"Be strong my child. I will be with you. Always." _Hearing her patrons' voice gave her comfort. Serana continued praying until dawn when her father's soldiers came to prepare her for the offering.

**DUPLICATE MESSAGE**

**In case anyone is wondering I WILL NOT BE INCLUDING THE RITUAL ITSELF. I just don't have the stomach to right that, nor do I think I could do it justice. I will pick up the story immediately after it is over.**


	7. Chapter 7 Awakening

**So here is chapter 7. I don't really have much to say about this chapter. I'll see you at the bottom.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Chapter 7

Serana awoke. Her first thought was _I'm alive. It was all just a nightmare. _Serana's eyelids fluttered open. It was obviously the middle of the night. She was in her bed, in castle Volhikar. The Drapes were pulled tight. A large fire blazed in the hearth. Serana was under 3 layers of covers. Despite this she was cold. No, not cold, but freezing. It was as if there was no heat left in her body. _Do I have a fever? _She wondered. _That would certainly explain such a vivid nightmare. _But if she had a fever wouldn't she feel ill? And why wasn't she shivering. Then Serana made another horrifying discovery. She wasn't breathing. She wasn't inhaling. She wasn't exhaling. Serana tried to force herself to take a deep breath. Nothing happened. She tried again harder. Still nothing happened. She tried a third time even harder still. Again nothing. Serana began to panic. What was going on? Was she dead? Had she died and gone to oblivion after all? Beginning to feel desperate Serana put a hand on her chest and felt for a pulse. She had one. Relieved she realized that if she had a pulse she must be alive. But then why wasn't she breathing? Why did everything feel so cold? Serana stood up getting out of bed. She needed to clear her mind. Boom! Boom! _What was that sound? _Serana wondered just a twinge nervously. Serana took another step. Boom! _There it is again! _She thought. She took another step. Boom_! It happens whenever I take a step._ _It's the sound of my own footsteps. _Serana realized. _But why are they so loud? _Doing her absolute best to ignore the shooting pain in her ears every time she took a step. Finally she made it to the other side of the room. Opening the drapes Serana caught sight of her reflection in the window. What she saw horrified her. Her skin was pale and gaunt like that of a dead person. Her hair was jet black even though it normally was a mousy blonde. But the most horrifying part was her eyes. They were orange. No, they weren't just orange, they were a fiery glowing orange. _My eyes are glowing! _Serana opened her mouth to scream and then she saw them. Her Teeth. Her canines had grown to be at least an inch in length. They had developed a much greater point, to them. They almost looked like the canines that you might find on a wolf in the wild. Serana wanted to scream but she couldn't bear look at those horrible grotesque teeth any longer, nor could she bear a sound that loud. So instead Serana collapsed to the ground and began to cry. "What am I?! She shouted and then regretted it almost immediately as the sound bombarded her ears, causing her head to feel like it was beginning to split in half. "What am I? She asked again more quietly.

**EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8 A gift

Chapter 8

Serana felt a knot of fear welling up in her chest, beginning to consume her. She wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up again. 'What was she?' It wasn't much of a question. She was a monster, that much she knew. Somehow she had been transformed into, this, this thing. This thing that was barely human, if at all. This thing with the glowing orange eyes and the wolf like teeth. Into this monster. She felt like she needed to cry, but tears were not forthcoming. Serana began to shake in what seemed like horrible convulsions. She lay there on the ground by her window for what seemed like hours although in reality it was only a few minutes.

Finally Serana gathered the will to stand and as gently as she could, walked over to her armchair and sat down. She was overcome with emotion. Trying to calm herself, Serana began to pray. "Azura, my patron, my friend, I ask you for guidance, for your wisdom and you protection, you have never failed me and I trust in you . . ."

Serana continued to pray for several minutes, until she felt slightly calmer, although calm would have been a gross exaggeration. Serana returned to her bed and crawled under her covers. She was still freezing. Whatever she did she just couldn't seem to get warm. Between her fear and her grief and her cold she could not sleep so instead she lay awake long into that night, thinking, and rethinking.

Finally the sun rose in the morning. Serana, not emotionally ready to get up, and terrified at the prospect of what people including her parents would say, did not rise immediately. In fact she also was feeling so lethargic from a physical standpoint that she was not even sure she could get up. In fact she felt as if the very sun shining through the curtains was sapping her energy from her. _Strange, I wasn't feeling this tired two hours ago. So why am I now? _Serana continued to lay there with barely enough will to get up, until there was a knock at the door and Serana heard her father's voice telling her that she needed to get up for the day. Groaning, barely having the energy to move, Serana prepared to open the door. "Coming Father." She said. When she opened the door her jaw dropped.

Her father was standing there, except he was different. His skin was pale and gaunt, and he had fiery orange eyes. He looked like her! _What in Oblivion is going on? _Serana wondered. "What's happened Father?" Serana blurted out without thinking.

"Come and I will explain all." Said her father.

Serana stepped out into the hallway nervously, afraid that someone would see her.

"Come out, no one can see." Said her father. "And to answer your question my dear, we have received a gift. A gift from Lord Molag Bal himself."

"What is this 'gift?'" asked Serana a little suspiciously.

"Immortality." Said her father.

"Immortality?" echoed Serana.

"Yes. We will never grow old and we will never die. We are the first family to ever be bestowed this gift."

"If the gift is immortality," asked Serana "then why did our appearances change?"

"All good things come with a cost, was all her father would tell her.

Serana couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was more this 'gift' than her father was telling her.


	9. Chapter 9 Moonshadow

**Hello everyone, Asmund Qahnaarin here. Sorry about my lengthy hiatus. Honestly I have no excuse for not updating. I had kind of given up on the story, but now I'm back, and hopefully I will see it through this time.**

**Anyway here is chapter 9 of The Daughter Of Coldharbour.**

_**PLEAS****E REVIEW**_

**Chapter 9:Moonshadow**

Despite her condition, Serana's father expected her to attend to her studies, and act as if nothing was out of the usual. "No one can ever know about our gift." He had said. Serana agreed that she would never tell anyone. She was afraid of what they would think. She looked dead, she thought. She looked disgusting. Fortunately her father's prediction that no one would notice that they looked different proved to be correct. No one even batted an eye when they saw her.

Serana's father had ordered all the drapes and windows in the castle to be closed today. She was glad for this. For some reason she could not discern, Serana, dreaded the prospect of going outside today. It was odd, she thought. Normally she loved spending time outside during the day, but that energy draining sunlight had terrified her. It was as if it was drawing the very life force out of her, and burning her alive. It was as if that sun would have killed her, had she stayed in it just a few seconds longer. Serana slowly walked back to her room, avoiding people, and windows, as much as possible. She just wanted to be alone. That was all she wanted right now. It was all she could think about. She needed time to think . . . She needed time to be scared . . . She needed time to grieve . . .

**NEW SECTION**

Serana lay on her bed. It was the only way to let out her emotions and work through them she knew. If she didn't cry she couldn't relieve these horrible emotions. She would slowly go insane she thought. Despite her desires she couldn't cry. It was more than tears just not coming, it was as if her body, or rather this monstrous parody of her body, was incapable of producing tears. And this fact made her want to cry all the more. She couldn't cry, she couldn't breathe, she was terrified of going outside . . . What was she? What had she become?

Eventually drawn by a sort of sick fascination Serana reached a hand into her mouth and felt her new and deformed teeth. Like she had observed the night before they were long, very long. They were also sharp and curved like that of a wolf. They weren't human teeth. They were the teeth of an apex predator. They were the teeth of a killer. They were the teeth of a monster. They weren't her teeth.

At this thought Serana withdrew her hands from her mouth, and recoiled in disgust. She was still freezing despite it being the heat of the day. She wished that she would start to warm up. She felt as if she were at the throat of the world, entirely naked, and thus freezing. Serana walked over to the small fire burning in her heath and sat down as close to it as she possibly could, without starting on fire. She finally started to warm up. She did not feel warm by any means though. She did not even feel room temperature. She just felt slightly less freezing.

Eventually someone came to Serana's door and knocked, "Lady Serana?"

Mustering the will to speak, Serana said "Come in." Then she added, "What is it?"

"It is time for your studies."

Groaning Serana said, "I'll be ready. Just give me a minute." In fact she did not need a minute, rather she wanted to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. Finally Serana forced herself to stand and left the warmth of the fire. Almost instantaneously she felt just as cold as she had been only minutes earlier. She disliked that. She missed the warmth of the fire.

**New Section**

Serana's studies were grueling, tedious, and emotionally exhausting. The lessons came one after another, and lasted for hours although they seemed to last for much longer than they actually did. Serana somehow got through them under the watchful eye of her friendly tutor Sir Hawkins. Eventually around seven in the evening he released her, and Serana fled to her chambers as quickly as she could. Instead of going to her bed like usual Serana pulled a blanket and a pillow off of her bed and lay herself down and she closed her eyes. After the emotional exhaustion of that day Serana fell asleep almost as soon as she closed her eyelids.

Serana awoke around dusk, only she was no longer by the fireplace, nor was she in Castle Volkihar. She was not even in Skyrim. Serana was standing in the middle of a courtyard of glowing blue and purple stone. In the center of the courtyard there was a garden. In the center of the Garden was a tree. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud to herself, "And how did I get here?"

Suddenly Serana felt a strong although not hostile presence nearby. And then she heard a woman's voice. "Welcome home my child. Welcome to Moonshadow."

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	10. Chapter 10 Answers

Serana slowly turned around to face in the direction of the voice. A woman in flowing blue robes stood behind her, and her entire body shimmered. In her robes Serana saw the past, present, and future of her world. In one glimpse she saw a man with an amulet clasped around his scarred neck. In another glimpse she saw a man under a headsman's axe, just before a dragon burst out of the sky and the image changed saw what felt like several life times of images in the space of a few seconds. In this person all times were as one. Suddenly she knew who this mysterious woman was.

"Azura," she whispered.

"Yes my child. I am Azura."

"Lady Azura, how did I get here? Why am I here?"

"Patience dear. All your questions will be answered. Walk with me will you?"

Azura started slowly moving away, although not precisely walking, as she was hovering just off the ground. Serana rushed after her patron deity, not wanting to be left alone in this place. Soon Serana caught up with Azura. "Have you ever considered how the smallest decisions can have the most profound of consequences?" Asked the Daedra, picking up a dead flower. "This flower is an example of this. The plant is dead and I could remove it . . . or I could leave it in the ground to decompose, and give nutrients to the rest of the garden. If I remove it, the garden may lack the nutrients needed, and a few of the flowers may follow in this one's path. Eventually, if I remove those flowers as well, the garden will be even more lacking in sustenance and there will be no flowers left if I continued along this path. Conversely, this single flower may provide the nutrients alive to keep the garden alive and well for all."

Serana looked puzzled at this mini-lecture on horticulture. "My lady," said Serana, "What did you bring me here for? Surely not a lesson on horticulture."

"I just told you, my dear." Replied the Daedra. "You stand at a crossroads and decisions must be made."

"What decisions?" asked Serana. "Does it have something to do with this monster that I have become?"

"Yes." Replied Azura. "It has everything do with that. But before we discuss this further, let us walk some more." Azura started floating off again, and Serana hurried after her.

"Where are we going, my Lady?" asked Serana. Azura did not answer. Serana kept pace, trotting behind her. Eventually they arrived at a staircase, at the other end of the courtyard.

Azura beckoned Serana forwards. "Follow me. Up this staircase. Just a little further my dear."

"Where are you taking me?" asked Serana. Serana rushed up the staircase, not wanting to be left alone in this place, and the Daedra showed no signs of stopping or even slowing down a little. "Please tell me." Serana said this as she caught up to her patron at the top of the stairs. And then she beheld it. Azura's realm known as Moonshadow stretched far into the distance. Its beauty was unimaginable, and the many types of denizens were extraordinary to behold. Hundreds of villages, cities, towns and castles, bustling with life dotted the landscape, but farther away Serana saw what appeared to be a great army, presumably the Army of Moonshadow, entrenched on the border. They had supply trains, and patrols, and camps, and bases, and frontier forts set up extending for hundreds of miles. Beyond this army lay another land. But this was one looked like a perfect replica of Nirn, of Tamriel even. Only this one was different. Fires covered the landscape, and smoke billowed out of crevices in the ground. Much of the land was desolate and barren. And in this place, thousands of human voices cried out in anguish, tormented and enslaved, and mutilated by harsh overlords. Legions of demonic creatures roamed the land killing at will, burning, looting, pillaging. Enslaving. It was like Nirn, only a cruel mockery of it. Something about this place was wrong. "What is that place?" asked Serana pointing off into the distance, even though she already knew the answer before she asked the question.

"Coldharbour." replied Azura.

"Why, why show me this? Why show me this horrible place?"

"Because, you needed to see it. You are the daughter of Coldharbour."

"Daughter of Coldharbour?" asked Serana. "Is that this thing I've become?"

"Yes," said Azura. "Come child. Walk with me." Azura began to drift off again, and once more Serana hurried after her.

"Serana," said Azura as they reached the garden once more, "Do you remember the 20th of evening star? Do you remember being offered to Molag Bal?"

"Yes," said Serana, "Except I thought it was just a dream . . . After all I am still alive, even if I am in this twisted form."

"Oh, no." said the Daedra. "It was more than just a dream, far more than that. Tell me my dear, how much do you remember?"

"I" Serana began before hesitating.

"It's alright dear, I am your friend, but I need to know what you remember in order to best help you."

"I remember being forced to strip before being forced on to an alter and tied down . . . and then I remember him . . . after that it is pain, it's all pain, nothing but pain, except fear . . . he forced me to drink my own blood I think . . . he burned me with a hot iron . . . the fear was excruciating . . . both it and the pain were so horrible that after a while I just became numb and stopped caring . . . and then he left . . . he left me there to die . . .if I had to guess it was several hours before I was dead all the way . . . and in that time the pain was so bad I looked forward to death. As the end came I was happy. I was smiling I think, that it would all be over soon . . . and then I woke up like this. Is that enough?"

"Yes, child. I am sorry you had to go through that. I did my best to ease your pain, but there are rules the Daedra have to follow. Unfortunately one of those is that one prince cannot interfere with the realm of another. And Molag Bal is the King of rape. It is unfortunate that you remember so much."

"Oh." Said Serana.

"Azura what am I? I mean you gave me a name, but what am I really? My father says it a gift, but I think he is wrong."

"Do you really wish to know? You will not like the answer."

"Yes," responded Serana. "I think not knowing may be worse than knowing."

"Like I said my dear, you are a daughter of Coldharbour. Though humans do not have a name for your kind yet, eventually you will come to be known as the Vampire. And your memory is correct. You did die, or at least your body did. In fact your body still is dead. You are, and you won't like hearing this, essentially a walking, thinking corpse. Your soul is trapped in its dead body, with no chance of escape. You will not die of old age nor can you be killed, at least not by normal means. You will live for thousands of years my dear. I am sorry but this is the reality."

Serana wanted to cry, but tears still refused to form so instead she asked, "Is this why I can't breathe, because I'm a freakish walking corpse? Is it why I'm so cold?"

"Yes, Serana. And my dear, never whatever you do, go in the sunlight. You will burn to ashes. Only go outside at night and avoid windows if you can. The prospect of dying may seem appealing but you will only end up in Coldharbour for eternity, and is a fate far worse than this one. One thing about your new way of existence is you have gained great power. I will not tell you the ways in which this is true, but you will discover them yourself. At least you've gained that much."

"Azura," said Serana, "how many others are there like me?"

"Three," replied the Daedra. "Your father, your mother, and one other. Eventually there will be many of your kind, but now there only for."

"Serana the time for you to return to Mundus draws near. There is more I must tell you, let us talk quickly."

"First I want you to know that your father loves you. He truly thinks that this is for your benefit, even if he is very misguided in that belief. Remember this. And second you have a great destiny in store Serana. You will be my champion, and many millennia from now great deeds will be performed by your hand. . . I cannot exactly tell you what they will be, when they will happen, or how they will happen, but I assure you, they will."

"Oh." Said Serana. That seemed too good to be true.

"And finally I have two gifts for you my dear." Azura took something out from underneath her robe, and handed it to Serana. It was a pendant made of white-gold. On one side it was emblazoned with a symbol that looked like a stylized sun with a cross through it, and in the center of the sun was a smaller circle with an X through it. Serana flipped the pendant over and on the other side was a stylized dragon with both wings forming the shape of a V. "This pendant is to always remind you to hope, and to never give up. If you do give up things will be far worse than if you have hope and fight. That is the choice you must make. The second gift I give you is this. I give you the gift of tears. Despite the state of your body from this moment on, you shall be able to cry. It may be a small comfort but tears may become your only friend. Serana, it is now time that I must send you back. And always remember, my child, no matter what happens I will always love you." And with those words everything went dark.

Serana awoke in her bed, and suddenly she felt something hard in her hand. Upon further investigation she realized it was the pendant Azura had given her. And with that she knew the entire dream was real. And with that she began to cry. Not just cry, but sob. She began to wail and to shake uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her face, and she lost control of her body. Grief enveloped her, and nothing was enough to console her. She cried long into the night.


End file.
